Episode 0349
*Oscar tells Gordon that he's hired someone to cook Grouch food. Cookie Monster arrives, dressed in a chef's hat. Cookie Monster makes lots of cookies -- enraging Oscar, who fires him. Then Tom comes along and trades Oscar a can of sour pickles for the cookies. *Herry Monster: Herry finds Betty Lou crying: the other kids teased her because she doesn't know the difference between near and far. Herry helps her by placing three little boys in a row: the one who is nearest will get a surprise. When the surprise turns out to be a kiss, the boys start running far away from Herry... *The Country Mouse lives peacefully on the farm when his cousin, the City Mouse, comes to visit. The City Mouse is appalled that his cousin lives in a haystack, eats acorns, and listens to birdsong. He invites his cousin to come visit him in the city. The Country Mouse visits the City Mouse's apartment, and finds that his cousin eats pizza, doesn't mind traffic sounds, and listens to groovy music on his stereo. The Country Mouse is startled when he hears a cat. The City Mouse sighs, "Oh, that's just the cat. That means he's hungry, and he wants to catch us and eat us for dinner." Horrified, the Country Mouse goes back to the country, where he's safe. The City Mouse offers the cat a bite of pizza. *Big Bird recites his walrus poem, introducing a film insert about walruses. *Film: Walrus * Kermit and Tracy demonstrate 'close' and 'far.' *Maria sings a lullaby in Spanish which puts Mrs. Aguillo's baby and Oscar to sleep. *Lorne Greene from Bonanza demonstrates near and far on his horse. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie has a plate full of cookies which is near him. Ernie walks back from the cookies which is far from him. While Ernie is far, Cookie Monster eats the plate full of cookies. *Susan shows three pictures -- a hospital room, a burning building, and a farmyard -- and asks some kids to identify the picture of the person (nurse, fireman and farmer) who belong in each particular scene. *The Mad Painter #9 *Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes demonstrates near and far. *Cartoon: Letter U salesman *Speech Balloon: “U” – Umbrella *A man comes to Ernie's apartment to use the phone because his car has broken down. However, Ernie has trouble figuring out what he wants. *Susan sings the Classification Song. *Film: George the Farmer is "near" when he's on a barrel; he's "far" when he's on the porch. *Film: Walrus * Kermit and Tracy demonstrate "close" and "far". (Spanish version) *Film: A little horse shows near and far by running to and from the camera. *Joe Raposo sings "What Babies Are Called" over a film of baby animals. *Sesame Street Gangsters: Lefty is told the alphabet by his boss, who wants him to repeat it back to him. *A Muppet boy thinks that a Muppet girl is talking about him when she expresses her love for the perfect picture of U. *Cartoon: "Bumble Ardy #9" -- Young Bumble Ardy invites nine pigs to his birthday party while his mother, Sweet Adeline, is away. *Baby Alice shows near and far. (Spanish version) __NOWYSIWYG__ 0349